1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a page-turning device and a page-turning scan device using the same, and more particularly to an automatic page-turning device and an automatic page-turning scan device using the same.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-4, an automatic page-turning device 100′ adapted for being used in an automatic page-turning scan device includes a book support 10′, a pick-up assembly 20′, a page-turning element 30′, a device support (not shown) connecting with a front of the book support 10′, and a drive unit (not shown) mounted adjacent to one side of the book support 10′. The pick-up assembly 20′ includes an axis 22′ mounted to a right side of the book support 10′, and a friction wheel 21′ pivoted to a rear end of the axis 22′. The page-turning element 30′ is of an airscrew shape, and mounted to the device support, wherein the page-turning element 30′ has three airscrew blades of which one is acted as a page turner 31′. The pick-up assembly 20′ and the page-turning element 30′ are capable of rotating under a drive of the drive unit.
In use, a book 40′ is positioned on the book support 10′ of the automatic page-turning device 100′. Once the automatic page-turning device 100′ has been initially set up, the friction wheel 21′ of the pick-up assembly 20′ bears down on an uppermost page of a right side of the book 40′ which is disposed on the right side of the book support 10′ so as to flatten the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′ before the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′ is turned. When the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′ is ready to be turned, the drive unit drives the friction wheel 21′ of the pick-up assembly 20′ to rotate clockwise so as to ruckle the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′. Then the page-turning element 30′ rotates anticlockwise to locate the page turner 31′ under the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′, and the page-turning element 30′ continues rotating anticlockwise to make the page turner 31′ turn the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′. After the uppermost page of the right side of the book 40′ has been turned, the page-turning element 30′ continues rotating anticlockwise to return to the original position. Repeat the aforesaid operations to complete turning the rest pages of the right side of the book 40′.
However, the axis 22′ of the pick-up assembly 20′ is fastened to a permanent position of the automatic page-turning device 100′, so the friction wheel 21′ of the pick-up assembly 20′ must overcome different ruckling forces to pick up the pages of the books 40′ with different lengths. When the book 40′ is with longer pages, the friction wheel 21′ need overcome a larger ruckling force of segment A′. When the book 40′ is with shorter pages, the friction wheel 21′ only need overcome a smaller ruckling force of segment B′. Thus, the friction wheel 21′ of the pick-up assembly 20′ picking up the pages of the right side of the book 40′ at the permanent position of the automatic page-turning device 100′ is apt to result in picking up multiple pages of the book 40′ in one time or failing to pick up any pages of the book 40′. As a result, a whole operation of the automatic page-turning scan device using the automatic page-turning device 100′ is affected.